


For You

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning his head up, he traced his nose across my jaw, lips catching my skin as his breath whispered over it. My eyes widened. Frank spoke, low and tempting.<br/>“I… I wanted to show you how much I love you.” Sitting taller, he kissed my cheek before relaxing back down again and mouthing at my jaw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for this fic totally didn't occur to me while I was taking my make-up off on the night of my 18th birthday party a couple of Saturdays ago (March 30th). (Okay, it totally did.)  
> It's been in-progress since then, so I decided it'd be apt to aim to get it finished in time for Gerard's actual birthday, and here it is!  
> Enjoy :)

 

On the night of my eighteenth birthday party, everything had gone exactly to plan. Everybody enjoyed the playlist of songs I’d created, everybody had a good time, and everybody danced until they simply couldn’t anymore. Hugging Ray goodbye, an hour or so after midnight, I thanked him for being there and waved him off as his mom drove him back home. He was the last to leave, of course; my best friends couldn’t escape me that easily.

“Had a good day, Gerard?” Mikey asked as I returned to my crash spot on the couch. The music was still playing but it had been turned down low.

“Hell yeah.” I replied, lying haphazardly across the couch and closing my eyes, smiling on an exhausted high.

“I feel like I could sleep for a week now though.” My brother groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face before directing it backward through his hair.

“I don’t think I’ll have any voice left in the morning.” I gave a short laugh. “My feet are gonna kill me too; I can just _tell_. Totally worth it though.”

 

With that, I heaved myself from the couch and Mikey hugged me tightly.

“Happy Birthday, Gee.”

“Thanks, Mikes.” I grinned, switching the music off and leading the way out of the living room, saying goodnight as Mikey climbed the stairs. Heading down to my room, knowing mom and dad had said they’d help us tidy the party’s aftermath the next day, I got some pyjama pants out of my drawer, ready for the morning. Relieved to rid myself of my tightest pair of jeans, I undressed down to my boxers and headed into my en suite bathroom and blinked the party-buzz out of my head, standing in front of the mirror.

 

My eyes began to feel groggy as I noticed the post-music ringing in my ears while I peed. Turning back to the mirror, I washed my hands and grabbed a make-up wipe from the shelf. I ran it under my eyes to get rid of my eyeliner - a present I’d had for my birthday, and much tougher to take off than the ones I’d had before. With all my liner eventually gone, I ran the refreshingly cold wipe over my face once and threw it away, stepping back into my room and letting myself fall not-so-gracefully backwards onto my bed.

“That was fucking awesome!” I shouted, not caring for my sleeping family, two stories above me. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling.

 

Hearing a small click, I looked up to my door, expecting it to be mom telling me to shut up and get some sleep. It wasn’t my door that had clicked.

“It really was, wasn’t it?” A voice asked beside me, opposite to where I was looking. _Frank_. My head spun around, almost without me thinking about it, and there he was. Frank had somehow snuck into my room during the party and I hadn’t realised that I didn’t say goodbye to him when everyone left.

“Woah, shit, Frank.” I shrunk back from him for a moment. He chuckled down at me. “Wh– How did you–? Where were you–? _Frank_!” I stumbled over my words, feeling exposed in front of one of my best friends, not to mention my secret crush. Frank pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb. Sure enough, my closet door was open, revealing the tangle of clothes on its floor and the distinct lack of clothes on the majority of the hangers. I let my jaw hang open for a moment before erupting into laughter. “Oh my god, Frank. Why?” I wheezed.

 

Hopping up onto my bed, Frank sat at the end corner with his legs crossed, facing me. I spotted his lack of shoes and wondered how long he’d been hiding. I leaned up on my elbows, remaining on the half of the bed that I was lying on, and raised my eyebrows, waiting.

“I wanted to explain why I gave you such a shitty present.” He shrugged, looking down, still grinning wide and playing with a bunch of the sheet between his fingers. I sat up better in order to listen properly.

“Frank, that wasn’t shitty.” I told him, thinking back to opening my present from him that morning. It was a tray of cupcakes, courtesy of his mother, and a whole array of art stuff and a photo frame with ‘ _18th Birthday_ ’ underneath the space for the picture, which must have cost a fortune all together. “I’m gonna fucking _need_  all that art stuff; it’s way better than the haul of chocolate I got, which is gonna last me until fuck-knows-when and still serve no useful purpose.”

“Oh… Still kinda predictable though, huh? Well, there’s still another part of your present to go.” He sounded a little like I’d burst his bubble.

 

As I looked at him in question again, Frank crawled over and sat beside me. His jeans brushed against my bare leg, rough. Shoulder to shoulder, he leaned his head over to mine and I smiled comfortably.

“Seriously, you’re giving me a hug?” I giggled.

“Yeah, man; you’re my best friend!” He retorted, batting my knee. “It’s not a hug anyway. It’s a cuddle.” I smiled at that, lifting my arm to rest it around Frank’s shoulders and appreciate the valuable simplicity of his extra gift as he leaned into my side.

 

Something clicked between us and I suddenly felt different about Frank. Our hug wasn’t friendly; it was something more, and I tried not to get my hopes too high, just in case it was my crush taking over my thoughts. I welcomed it anyway, whatever it was. Frank began to lean heavier. My free arm lay across my lap and he took my hand, linking our fingers. The hand behind me that he was leaning on gave him better leverage to push against me. Leaning his head up, he traced his nose across my jaw, lips catching my skin as his breath whispered over it. My eyes widened. Frank spoke, low and tempting.

“I… I wanted to show you how much I love you.” Sitting taller, he kissed my cheek before relaxing back down again and mouthing at my jaw. A sigh escaped me, tingles sparking all over me and ending up focussing themselves inside my last remaining clothing. I could only say his name once before my brain told my mouth to concentrate on much more urgent matters. I turned towards Frank more, letting go of his hand to hold the back of his neck, kissing him deeply. His arm slid around my middle and I let him lean even more, tongue darting out and catching mine.

 

Frank was eventually leaning directly over me. My elbows were holding me up once again and I was lost in Frank’s gorgeous mouth, tongue and lips wet with mine.

“I’ve had a crush on you since, like, forever.” I gasped out once he broke away.

“You coulda said.” He rolled his eyes, smiling. Stealing a peck, he drew back further. “Lie with your pillows propped up; I wanna make this special for you.” He told me quietly, palming at me, already half-hard in my boxers.

 

Frank scooted away, leaving me yearning to kiss him again. I watched as he sauntered back over to my closet. He reached down to grab something, sticking his ass purposefully in the air, and closed the closet door with a small giggle. The items he threw thudded onto my bed gently. Propping my pillows up slightly against my headboard, I scooted back so I was sat up halfway, my tenting hard-on in clear view. Frank took off his clothes calmly, looking at me and biting his lip as he walked back over while playing with the elastic of his boxers.

 

Crawling up to me, Frank sat with a leg either side of my right thigh and pressed down against me for more engulfing kisses.

“I really do love you, Gerard.” Frank told me as he pulled back. Shifting, clearly hard just like me, he lay between my legs and I traced my hands up his sides while his fingers ghosted circles around my nipples. He kissed me quickly and then placed his lips in the centre of my chest, between the hardened nubs of skin that he’d just awoken with his light touch.

“ _Mm_ , Frank. I love you too.” I sighed peacefully, brushing his hair out of his face as he kissed at my hips and rested a hand on my thigh. “We– we should have told each other sooner.”

“We’re here now and we both feel the same; that’s all that matters.” Frank simpered up at me sweetly, squeezing lightly on my leg. “We’d better catch up, huh?” I nodded and bit my lip as Frank acted on his words, kissing over my hips again and edging my boxers down with gentle fingers.

 

I gave in and pushed my hips forward off my bed so that Frank could take my underwear off. As I reached up to help him with his, he batted my hands away playfully. He placed a finger over my lips at my noise of protest.

“This is _your_ present, okay? I’m going to do everything for you.” Leaning over, he kissed my forehead and I pulled him back to connect our lips again before he drew away and slid his boxers off. He was creeping back up to me teasingly when I stole a glance at what he’d thrown onto my bed and I discovered that it was some lube and a foil packet containing a condom. It made me happy to think that he’d been thoughtful and careful enough to smuggle them into my party, ready for those moments.

 

As Frank lay between my legs once again, I drew my knees up either side of him and ran my fingers up his back at the intense feeling of our dicks rubbing together. Our kisses were yet more intense, and our tongues danced about, dodging our breathy exchange of quiet moans. Frank moved away, licking and kissing a pathway down to my hips, taking hold of my dick and sucking the tip into his mouth. I gasped quickly and then let out a lengthy sigh. Letting go again, Frank reached over to grab the lube beside me and popped the cap open while licking a stripe from base to tip on the sensitive underside of my dick. My knees squeezed up around his shoulders gently.

 

Watching Frank pour out some lube onto his fingers, I shifted a little, breathless.

“Do you want me to move or–?” I began, but he set the lube down and placed his clean hand flat on my stomach calmly.

“I said I’d do everything for you. All you have to do is enjoy the show.” He told me, fluttering his eyelashes over his dark eyes, biting his lip to suppress the smile I could see trying to break through. I had expected Frank’s lubed-up fingers to reach down between my legs, once he’d finished speaking, but he reached his hand back and began prepping himself.

 

His back arched as he slid one finger in, eyes flickering as his mouth hung open slightly. Resisting the urge to touch myself when Frank gave himself his second finger, I conformed to his wishes to do everything for me and I simply watched in awe as he started rocking back onto the press of his digits. With the hand holding him up placed beside my hip, he leaned down and sucked the tip of my dick into his mouth again, moaning around it as he pressed a third finger into himself. I moaned at that, reaching down to card through his hair, unable to refrain from reciprocating. Another moan meant Frank’s mouth opened and he let go of my dick as his hips jerked forward. Gaze flicking up to catch mine, breath still gliding over me, he slowly pulled his fingers out of himself and reached for the condom. Gasping, I realised what he was going to do for me, and I couldn’t do anything but watch and chew my lip in anticipation.

 

Ripping the foil open, Frank crawled his knees up behind my thighs and rolled the condom onto me. He poured more lube onto his hand and chucked the bottle aside, slicking and stroking the liquid over my dick and making me moan. Shifting yet again, Frank straddled my hips, a shin either side of my body, and he stood over me on all fours. I slid my hands over his shoulders and held the back of his neck to encourage him towards me. We kissed once, slowly. Frank’s hands disappeared and he sat back on his haunches, hovering slightly. I reached towards him, holding his hips to guide him down as he held my dick and lined up with it. He let his head roll back and closed his eyes as my tip pressed at his entrance, his free hand flattened against my stomach. I moaned while Frank eased down, inch by inch, until he let out a loud sigh and he’d taken all of my length.

 

Drawing his attention back to me, he rested both of his hands on my hips and started to move. He drew his hips up and forward slightly before sinking back down. I choked out a short ‘ _ah_ –’ at the sensation of Frank’s tight muscle around my dick, squeezing and sliding and sending shivers up my spine. He set up a slow rhythm to begin with, drawing yet more staccato noises from my lips as he stared right into my eyes. Frank’s hips began to move faster, staying in rhythm and taking his ride perfectly. I couldn’t help the thrust I gave, forcing up into Frank harder and making him release a drawn out ‘ _haah_ ’. His wrists couldn’t hold him up any longer and he fell forward, leaning over me on his forearms. Keeping one hand on his jolting hip, I used the other to swipe his sweat-laced hair from his forehead, doing the same to myself and then kissing him fiercely. I stared at Frank’s face: his reddened cheeks, his kiss-pink lips, the slight sheen of sweat over his skin, his eyes intent on mine.

“ _Ugh_ , Gerard… _Mmh_ – _ah_ – _ah_ –!” His moans got louder as our deep thrusts let me hit his prostate over and over, making him unravel and shudder while I held him steady. Worming my free hand in between us, I couldn’t help but give something back to Frank, and I stroked his dick to get him even more dangerously close to the edge. “ _Shit_ … Gonna–” Frank kissed me without finishing his warning, breaking off to moan, voice shredded, as he came over my hand and stomach. He let his hips carry on moving, clenching around me while he was riding out his orgasm.

“ _Fuck_.” I huffed, feeling close. I grabbed Frank’s sides desperately, feeling my lower stomach knot up before my thrusts became as out of rhythm as his, and I came, letting my hands fall as Frank’s heaving chest pressed down onto mine.

 

We lay there for a while, completely unable to move. Frank eventually shifted, hoisting himself up with considerable effort, which made me pull out. Continuing his promise, he removed the condom and tied it off, aiming it at my trashcan before cleaning me up with his mouth, careful for over-sensitivity. I rearranged the pillows and crawled into my bed, holding the sheet open for Frank to join me, and I bunched it up around our waists, still burning up and immersed in afterglow. My arms found their way around Frank’s middle and I held him close, feeling his legs tangle up with mine as he brushed his foot repeatedly against my ankle.

“I think you’re perfect, Frank.” I breathed the words out, tightening my arms around him. A small smile played on his lips before I kissed him, making me chuckle with how blushing and cute he was.

“Happy birthday, Gerard.” He replied, leaning in again and kissing me back.

 

As I stretched up to flick the light switch by my bed, Frank stopped me with a hand pressing at my chest.

“Wh– what about the morning?” He asked, looking concerned.

“Fuck the morning. I can do what I want; I’m eighteen!” I laughed, pecking his forehead. “So what if anyone finds us? We’ve waited long enough and I think we should forget everyone else and just enjoy it.”

“Deal.” Frank smiled gleefully. I switched the light off and turned back to him in the darkness. Moving closer, Frank nosed gently under my chin.

“I love you.” He told me quietly, heartfelt.

“I love you too.” I beamed invisibly in the dark. “Night, Frankie.”

“G’night, Gee.” Frank replied, finding my lips one last time. Relaxing, I pulled the cover up over our shoulders and wrapped my arms firmly around my crush, who was no longer a crush; my new boyfriend; my human birthday present; the best birthday present ever.


End file.
